The Negative Half
by 101AnimeProductions
Summary: "I love you." He did not understand why there were tears pouring down her face. "You can't," she told him, "you can't possibly love me." "I know you feel the same way." At least, he tried to convince himself that she did. "You can't love me. You can't love a monster like me! I'm destined for Hell! You'll just regr—" Before she could go on any further, he crashed his lips onto hers.
1. Chapter 1

**So, to try to compensate for the delay with Let's Play! I've decided to release this morbid story that's been sitting in my computer for a while. I already have three chapters written so I thought "Hey, why not?" It's my first try at a dark fanfic and it's a different style of writing compared to my other fanfic on here. All criticism is welcome and hopefully Let's Play! will be updated soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto or _Love the Way you Lie_ in ANY way, shape or form!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Negative Half<p>

Chapter 1: Emerald Daggers

_"On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes but, you'll always be my hero . . . even though you've lost your mind . . . ." ~ Excerpt from _Love the Way You Lie_ by Holly Hafermann_

* * *

><p>Karin's P.O.V<p>

"Uzumaki!"

I scowled. Showtime's over so, what the fuck are they calling me for? It pisses me off that they think they can just do whatever whenever.

I turned around with a hard glare and seethed, "What?"

I saw one of the bartenders run up to me with a scared expression, "Haruno-sama wishes to see you immediately."

_Haruno_. That was a dangerous name to use around here. Haruno ran things, did some things you would never believe. Saying that name was equivalent to saying Satan's.

I nodded my head, "Alright."

I left the oblivious bartender and headed towards the warden's hellhole.

I could see the mahogany door located at the other end of the hall but, I couldn't bring myself to take a step towards it.

Why was I so scared now? I've been in there—countless times—before. It's nothing new to me so . . . _why_ . . . ? It was silly. Me—Uzumaki, Karin—scared, afraid of Haruno . . . since when? That's unheard of. Haruno and I have known each other since grade school. So, why can't I take the first step? Why is it that I can't face my boss? How is it that I'm quivering in my stilettos?

I deeply exhaled a breath that I did not recall holding and took long strides towards that blasted door. When I was in arms distance, an audible moan came from inside Haruno's office.

I growled, "How dare you."

With newfound fortitude, I banged my fist against the door. There was a chuckle on the other side. _Haunting . . . ._

Then, there was whining and shuffling. Not a few moments later the door was swung open. The smell of sex flooded out and smacked me in the face. A blonde walked past me with a dull expression on her face.

Her once lively, sky blue eyes were now void of any emotion whatsoever. Her long, pale blond hair flowed behind her in a messy, high ponytail as she walked.

I know that girl. That girl was Yamanaka, Ino.

Once you got involved with Haruno, that's what you became: a lifeless marionette.

I suddenly felt a hot breath fan across my cheek. Something warm and wet—a tongue—glided along the shell of my ear. I stood there, frozen.

"You just gonna stand there or come and entertain me?" I wanted to melt at the sound of Haruno's husky whisper. Pink hair tickled my neck as those lips trailed openmouthed kisses on my collarbone.

The door was somehow shut as I was pulled into the office. I will never know how I ended up splayed across the couch with this beautiful creature hovering over me or how I was now only in my undergarments. It was a blur of pure ecstasy. The pleasurable touches were too swift and explosive for me to handle.

I heard intense, loud moans. They were mine, probably. Haruno loved to tease.

I looked up and through all of the haze I saw two dark, emerald daggers piercing my heart. After having caught sight of them . . . I couldn't let them go. Those daggers tore through all of my barriers, shut down my brain, claimed my soul . . . .

Though for some odd reason, images of an innocent, pink-haired first grader inundated my mind. Guilt washed over me. How could I do this? How could I give in when she was in desperate need of my help?

"S-Sakur—"

"Shut up," the demon hissed, "don't say that name!"

I usually would obey but, she _needed _me to resist. I couldn't let myself submit to this, this **monster**.

I raised myself to a sitting position. I allowed my fingers to softly comb through those pink tresses. "That's enough," I said firmly, "no more."

Pale fingers traced the contour of my lips. "What? _No more_, you say?" a curious, innocent voice asked in a daze. It was completely different from the tone used before.

"Yes," I confirmed, "it's over."

Those hands cupped my face, gently. I watched as those emerald daggers tore through the innocent guise. The façade was now shredded to pieces and the grip on my face hardened, the monster had returned.

"Don't do this to yourself!" I grit out painfully, "Sakur—"

I was violently thrown off of the couch. A searing pain shot through me as I collided with the cold, marble floor.

The monster chuckled, "Sakura this, Sakura that! Why can't you just except that things from the past won't return? Sakura will never be the same; **I** will never be the same!"

"That's not true!" I cried out. I felt something wet drip down my cheek. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I was crying now.

That monster rose from the couch and dread came over me as Haruno's body was placed over mine, hovering over me with a malicious smirk. A wave of cool air hit me as my underwear was torn off from my body.

I gasped as Haruno's tongue traced my perked nipple before devouring it. I whimpered as those skillful fingers pressed at my opening. The unoccupied hand lavished my right breast, squeezing and plucking the bud from time to time. A moan erupted within me as those digits plunged into me.

Haruno's finger ruthlessly thrust and a chorus of loud moans and whimpers by me followed. The lust monster released my right nipple with a pop and kissed me harshly before removing those digits from me.

I whined in protest before another surge of pleasure vented through me as Haruno's tongue came in contact with my opening. I moaned loudly.

Where had my dignity gone? How did Haruno have the ability to degrade me like this?

The pit of my stomach seemed to explode as I found my release. I whimpered as Haruno finished lapping up my juices. I felt repulsive, downright revolting.

The monster's head rose, those emerald daggers piercing through me once again. Haruno's mouth began nipping and sucking at my neck. I just let it happen. It seems no matter how hard I try to resist, I always ended up in this state; completely ravished and a little more broken inside.

"St-Stop," I whispered hoarsely. There was no threat behind it. I didn't have the energy to muster enough strength to—

The devilish chuckle resounded throughout the office.

"You're such a bore now, Karin."

My eyes widened in astonishment at the comment.

Haruno heaved a sigh, "I miss when you actually challenged me. It was sexy, turned me on. Of course, that was when that blasted Uchiha was still in the picture. When he found out about our little game, he broke your little heart. You've been tedious ever since."

"Just shut up. Shut the fuck up!" My vision was blurred by tears.

Despite my cries, Haruno continued on. "I'm still fully dressed and you're already worn out. You've become too easy. See, this is what I hate about Uchiha."

This needed to stop! Sasuke-kun he—

"Sasuke-kun loved me! You tore us apart!"

"Tore you apart? It was you who came to me when he refused to fuck you." Haruno stood up, "What I hate about boys coming and stealing my bitches is that they always break what's mine. I don't like damaged goods."

"You just—"

"Can you stop defending him already? He's moved on with that secretary bitch, he doesn't want you anymore. You think you're something special? You're just like any other whore, already used when he got you. He's a man who wants something untouched, something he can make only his. You . . . you're mine whether you like it or not."

With that, Haruno walked out of the office and slammed the mahogany door shut. I sobbed uncontrollably, knowing that everything that monster said . . . was true . . . .

* * *

><p>Ino's P.O.V<p>

Were they fucking right now? You know what—I don't even _want_ to know. How am I supposed to even face Sakura tomorrow?

I sighed.

When I was there . . . I don't know why I let myself submit. Why was I even there in the first place? I don't remember.

Oh, that's right. I saw Shika on a date with that bitch from Suna.

I only broke up with him last week. I was going to see if I could get him back but, he had moved on. He fell for her hard—and fast.

I was lonely. I promised myself that I would never go back. Of course, that was when I convinced myself that I was in love with Shikamaru.

If I was really in love with him, I wouldn't have left him. I wouldn't be tempted to seek comfort in that heartless monster.

My phone blasted. I looked at the caller id, it was Sakura. I ignored the call before entering a bar. I needed to rid myself of these awful thoughts. With Shikamaru, Sakura and . . . what happened earlier circling around in my head, I needed to find my escape. I needed to lose myself into nothingness.

I sauntered over to the nearest bartender.

He smirked, "What can I get ya, Sexy?"

A melancholy grin formed on my lips, "The strongest thing you've got."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's P.O.V<p>

"Uchiha-san?" I heard Takizawa call for my attention.

"Hn."

"Uzumaki, Karin-san is on line one. Do you wish for me to direct the call to you?" my secretary asked.

_Karin . . . ._

"No," I sighed.

I heard footsteps echo closer. Does she _not_ understand that I have a deadline for this paperwork?

"Uchiha-san, you look so tense. Do you want me to give you a massage?"

I heaved an aggravated sigh. "What happened last night was a mistake."

"What happened seven months ago was a mistake. Last night was a step in making amends for your error."

She sat on my lap and released her hair from her bun, letting her false blonde locks fall down to her petite waist. She then gingerly grabbed my hands and brought them to her breasts before threading her fingers in my hair, massaging my scalp.

I had to stop this before it went too far, "Taki—"

She brought her lips to my ears and bit my earlobe, "Enough with the formalities Sasuke-kun, just call me Yuri." She then rocked her hips and smirked when I unwillingly responded. "Onegai Sasuke-kun."

I then grabbed her and slammed her down on my desk while occupying her mouth and unbuttoning her blouse. That paperwork will just have to wait.

* * *

><p>Hinata's P.O.V<p>

That dress is so beautiful! I wish I could afford it. It would make a beautiful gift for Hanabi. I stared at the boutique window in awe. The sound of my cell phone disrupted my thoughts. I quickly answered it without looking who was calling, already knowing that it was a customer and I might be able to buy the dress after all.

"Konichiwa, this is Yuuki speaking. How may I be of service to you, Goshuujin-sama?" I asked innocently, it drives them crazy. Yuuki was the name I used for work just to be safe.

"Still selling yourself, Hina-chan?"

My eyes widened and I gasped, already knowing who was on the line.

"I thought you would have learned from your mistakes."

I couldn't move. My heart was beating so fast I could hardly breathe.

"Do me a favor, will you? I have someone in need of your service. Meet me at the usual place and we'll take it from there. I hope you won't disappoint."

I finally found my voice, "M-Matte Saku—"

"And by the way, I like the imouto bit better than the dorei one."

And just like that, the line was dead.

"I-Imouto?" I thought aloud. I then remembered to what that meant.

_"Onee-chan, won't you help me undress? Ah! More, Onii-tan, I want more."_

I turned beat red. Demo, I thought people liked to be served like a master-slave relationship. The only person I can think of who likes to pleasure for entertainment is—"

I stopped myself and gasped.

_"And by the way, **I** like the imouto bit better than the dorei one."_

I looked back at my phone. Does that mean you want me to . . . ? I was surprised but, I wasn't at the same time. Shocked that I was wanted again but, knowing that I would one day get a call like this.

I shouldn't be doing this, every inch of my mind screamed, _"No!" _. . . however . . . every cell in my body cheered, _"Yes!"_

I sighed, what will it be Hinata? I then looked back at my cell phone.

_"I hope you will not disappoint."_

Since when have I been wanted by this person so bad? . . . This only happens every once in a blue moon.

I then put my phone in my bag and headed towards the meeting place. It's not my fault I won't deny you. I just can't help it that I love you so much!

* * *

><p>Next on The Negative Half:<p>

_Ino's P.O.V_

I was kissed harshly, my thoughts fogging up in my brain . . . but, I just couldn't wave away my emotions. I could not help the tears that glided down my cheeks. I then asked, "Why are you doing this to me, Shika-kun?"

"Nara doesn't love you. Love doesn't exist. Only _I_ give a shit about you because you are _mine_."

I looked up into darkened emerald eyes.

It's true . . . love doesn't exist. The look in your eyes proves it. . . .

* * *

><p><strong>So, I want to thank you all for taking your time to read this and review, fav, alert, let me know how you viewed this story! This story is really different from what I read and write so . . . let's see how this'll go lol. 'Til later!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so, the response from the last chapter wasn't what I was expecting at all. I loved it! I got a lot of views which surprised me. Let me just say this: even though this is a Sakura-centric story, this story will _never_ be in her point of view (well, maybe in the last chapter/epilogue). I have my reasons for keeping it this way, it's actually the reason I created The Negative Half. I've always wanted to write a story that circled around a character that you can't really connect with.**

**I actually have more chapters in my computer that I'm itching to upload but I know if I do, I'll be at a loss and ultimately get the cursed disease of writer's block, which is the worst possible thing you can attract as a writer! It's already keeping me from having a creative flow with my other fanfic and stories on FictionPress.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR _DEAR MOM_ . . . AT ALL!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Previously on The Negative Half:<p>

_Hinata's P.O.V_

_I shouldn't be doing this, every inch of my mind screamed,_ "No!"_ . . . however . . . every cell in my body cheered,_ "Yes!"

_I sighed, what will it be Hinata? I then looked back at my cell phone._

"I hope you will not disappoint."

_Since when have I been wanted by this person so bad? . . . This only happens every once in a blue moon._

_I then put my phone in my bag and headed towards the meeting place. It's not my fault I won't deny you. I just can't help it that I love you so much!_

* * *

><p>The Negative Half<p>

Chapter 2: The Green Dragon

_"I'm gonna love you no matter what you are saying. How could you turn away and forget those sunny days? But, were they the sunny days or was it the game you played? Perfect little doll that you could toy with, that's messed up. How could you be criticizing me when you're fucked up?" ~ Excerpt from _Dear Mom . . ._ by Brooke Hogan_

* * *

><p>Ino's P.O.V<p>

_I was kissed harshly, my thoughts fogging up in my brain . . . but, I just couldn't wave away my emotions. I could not help the tears that glided down my cheeks. I then asked, "Why are you doing this to me, Shika-kun?"_

_"Nara doesn't love you. Love doesn't exist. Only_ I _give a shit about you because you are_ mine_."_

_I looked up into darkened emerald eyes._

_It's true . . . love doesn't exist. The look in your eyes proves it. . . ._

I couldn't help remembering how pathetic and weak I was when I went to seek solace with . . . _that _person . . . . How could I have so stupid to think that I would be comforted? Now I have a major fucking migraine as well as an empty feeling inside of me. I tried calling Shikamaru for the fifth time now. As expected, he didn't pick up. . . .

I sighed, "Mou Shika-kun, why won't you answer?"

I continued to walk on, not tearing my eyes away from my cellphone's screen. You know what? I know I should think otherwise but, I _want_ to go back. . . . It's not like I'll feel any better, hell, I might even get worse. Though I can't help but be reliant on you . . . it's decided. I'm going, even if—

"That's dangerous."

I stopped and gasped while snapping head up. I was met with a tall, extremely pale, dark-haired man with matching onyx eyes.

"Not watching where you're walking, I mean. You could get hurt. At least that's what I've read, uh . . . in a book, somewhere . . . ."

I could only stare up at him, captivated by his beauty. He was gorgeous . . . like a fallen angel.

His eyes widened slightly, "Hey, are you alright?"

It took me a second to respond, "W-What? N-No, nothing's wrong! Why . . . Why would you think that?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "One smiles when they are happy and frowns when they are upset. You are not showing either but, somehow . . . you just seem really . . . sad."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I looked at everything but, him.

"Do you . . . want to talk about it over coffee or something?"

_What_? I looked over to him in shock. I then gathered up my courage and asked him, "Why'd you ask that? You don't even know me yet, here you are asking me out on a date. Is this how you pick up women? I'm sorry then but, I'll have to decline."

He looked taken aback and then shook his before stating, "Don't get the wrong idea. I just read it in a book. People are social beings who like to talk about their problems. You seem upset so I figured I'd try to become your friend. It's up to you whether you want to sit and talk about your situation or not. I get it; it's your personal business. However, sometimes it's easier to talk to a complete stranger than it is to someone you know."

I could not gather the words to reply. He talked as though he was not human. Just . . .

"What are you?" I could not help but, ask. Was he like, a vampire? Like one in those overrated romance novels? He _was_ really pale.

He smiled and held out his hand, "Open ears and a shoulder to lean on if you need."

I slowly reached my arm out and grabbed his hand. It was warm. Okay, if he's not Edward Cullen than was he a Salvatore brother? They were warm right? It's sunny and he does not sparkle but, I do not see a ring. So, why does he not burn in the sunlight? . . . Unless, of course, he's actually a werewolf . . . .

"Yamanaka, Ino." I introduced myself.

He followed suit while shaking my hand, "Uchiha, Sai."

* * *

><p>Naruto's P.O.V<p>

"She called you at work?" I asked incredulously.

Teme simply nodded.

"Sorry man, I got the impression that she was over you. When I saw her two days ago, she was still the raging bitch she's always been. I never suspected a thing."

He sighed, "That doesn't surprise me."

"What?! Listen here, Teme, it's not _my_ fault that your ex-girlfriend went and fucked some other guy when you guys were still dating 'cause you suddenly decided that you weren't going to put out anymore! Serves you right, you're sorry ass deserved it!"

His eyebrow twitched and he glared at me, "Really? You're just going to defend that slut?"

I growled, "Of course! She's my cousin and we're all we have! I'm not gonna ditch her when she needs me most! He's dangerous! They call him the Green Dragon, you know. I've heard that the bastard owns a prostitution business. If Karin's associated with that guy then, she's going to need me there for her."

"If he's running something illegal, then why don't you just turn him in like any normal person would?"

"It's not that simple. He's highly guarded and gets rid of any pieces of lingering evidence in a flash. He's a powerful guy. He has like a mafia or something. He owns almost a hundred bars. Only his women have ever seen his face. Karin won't spill anything. I've been researching him. Most are probably rumors but . . . it's all I have. . . ."

Teme sighed and raked his hand through his hair, "I have a PI."

My ears perked up at that.

"I'll see what he can whip up about Haruno."

I grinned, "Thanks Teme, you're the best!"

He just smirked.

"So, let's go to Ichiraku's!"

"No," he shot quickly, "I have better things to do then watch you stuff a million bowls of ramen down your throat."

I shrugged, "Fine, I'll just find some pretty lady to accompany me."

"Good luck with that Dobe."

"SHUT UP TEME!"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru's P.O.V<p>

I heard my cellphone ring for the umpteenth time.

I sighed and muttered, "How troublesome."

Why must I _always_ be bothered during my pastime? I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen. My eyes widened slightly to find that it wasn't Ino or my mother pestering me.

I answered the call and brought the mobile to my ear, "Who's it this time?"

"Did you ever find out anything about the guy Karin was seeing?"

I lazily rolled my eyes. Is he still hung up on her? It was only three weeks ago that he hired me to investigate his now ex-girlfriend's secret affair.

"You mean other than his name and the fact that he was sleeping with her? No." I informed nonchalantly. This is such a drag.

"I need you to find out everything you can about him. He's known as the Green Dragon but, it's only his alias. He owns a string of bars, an underground prostitution business and apparently has a dangerous gang of some sort."

I sighed, "Geez, if you've got so much information on him why don't you just do my job then?"

"It's not that simple. Naruto wants to bust him but, he needs more than that. He needs concrete evidence and a name."

I ran a hand down my face, "How troublesome. Just leave it to me."

"Arigatou, Nara."

And with that, he hung up.

Looks like my break is over. . . . What a drag.

* * *

><p>Sasori's P.O.V<p>

There was a soft knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone. The only people who would come uninvited would make an obnoxious, loud scandal. I rose to my feet and walked towards the door. I looked through the peephole and saw a mop of pink hair. Of course, why am I not surprised? She always comes here when something goes wrong.

I opened the door to see Sakura, my little sister. She was soaking wet. It was just like her to punish herself when she thought she did something wrong. I allowed her to enter and closed the door behind her. It's just like her to walk two miles in the pouring rain just for a stupid reason.

I went looking for towels immediately. I found some in a nearby closet and draped them around her small shoulders while gesturing her to sit down on the couch. She wordlessly plopped down it and looked down at her lap, fiddling her fingers.

"I'll go make you some soup. Make yourself at home. You can go to take a nice hot shower and change your clothes so that you don't get yourself sick."

She nodded while slowly getting up from the couch and trudging towards the bathroom.

It hurts me to see her like this, constantly blaming herself for everything.

It wasn't long before she finished and sat back down on the couch wearing my t-shirt and shorts. She wrapped herself in a blanket I had lain out on the couch for her.

I brought over her now finished soup. She quietly thanked me and took the bowl for herself. She looked cute blowing on her hot soup with her hair in pigtails. It reminded me of when she was a little girl.

I sat down next to her. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Her eyes glazed over, tears threatening to spill at any moment. "It's all my fault."

"What is?" I asked, "Come on Saki, you can tell me anything. I'll always love you no matter what."

Rivers cascaded down her cheeks; the spoon wavered in her trembling hand. "I didn't . . . I couldn't . . ."

I rubbed her back soothingly, silently encouraging her to say what was on her mind.

She hiccupped, "I . . . I'm so sorry Nii-chan. I-I didn't mean for them to get hurt. It was an accident, I swear!"

"Shhh." I tried to calm her down. "Take it easy. What happened, Sakura?"

She turned her head to look at me with her bloodshot eyes, "I forgot the pills."

Oh no.

"Who was it this time?"

She hesitated before answering, "Ino came looking for it . . . but, Karin and Hinata were my fault. I—"

"I know," I said softly, "it was an accident. Don't worry, you'll be forgiven. It wasn't you Sakura, remember that. It wasn't you."

* * *

><p>Next on The Negative Half:<p>

_Tayuya's P.O.V_

_"I told you she couldn't fucking handle it all on her own! You fucking asshat! _You_ should've been the one in charge of the fucking meds!" I yelled into my phone._

_There was a sigh on the other line. I could practically feel him rolling his eyes._

"Tayuya, it was an honest mistake. She didn't mean it. She's been beating herself up over it ever since she came here last night."

_"That doesn't mean she won't do it again, you cunt." I told him, "You're the closest in proximity to her; **you** need to make sure she stays on top of everything and that something like this doesn't fucking happen again!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well . . . a penny for your thoughts? Reviews, favs, alerts will be much appreciated! :) Also, if you have any songlyric requests, lemme know and I'll see if I can put them in an upcoming chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! I really love the response I'm getting with this story in terms of views. I'd also like to thanks those of you who have favored, followed and/or reviewed thus far. You guys encourage me soooo much!**

**So without further ado, here's to the chap. following chap. 2! Lol I just _had_ to make it rhyme.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing else. Though, I wish I did so I could make SasuSaku and NaruHina canon.**

* * *

><p>The Negative Half<p>

Previously on The Negative Half:

_Sasori's P.O.V_

_She hiccupped, "I . . . I'm so sorry Nii-chan. I-I didn't mean for them to get hurt. It was an accident, I swear!"_

"_Shhh." I tried to calm her down. "Take it easy. What happened Sakura?"_

_She turned her head to look at me with her bloodshot eyes, "I forgot the pills."_

_Oh no._

"_Who was it this time?"_

_She hesitated before answering, "Ino came looking for it . . . Karin and Hinata were my entire fault though. I—"_

"_I know," I said softly, "it was an accident. Don't worry, you'll be forgiven. It wasn't you Sakura, remember that. It wasn't you."_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Jade Palace<p>

"_Just a simple touch . . . just a little glance, makes me feel like crying. But, where are you tonight? Something isn't right. Can you please stop hiding? I am trying not to think about all the things you did before but, sometimes it all just gets to me. I can't take it anymore! I'll stay with you but, remember and be careful what you do . . . 'cause I'm not bulletproof. . . ." ~ Excerpt from _Bulletproof_ by Kerli Koiv_

* * *

><p>Tayuya's P.O.V<p>

"I told you she couldn't fucking handle it all on her own! You fucking asshat!_You _should've been the one in charge of the fucking meds!" I yelled into my phone.

There was a sigh on the other line. I could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

_"Tayuya, it was an honest mistake. She didn't mean it. She's been beating herself up over it ever since she came here last night."_

"That doesn't mean she won't do it again, you cunt." I told him, "You're the closest in proximity to her; **you** need to make sure she stays on top of everything and that something like this doesn't fucking happen again!"

_"Tayuya—"_

"No, don't you fucking _'Tayuya'_ me. Stay on top of things! If I fucking hear that something like this happens again, I'll have your motherfucking head on a stick, you dumbass twat!"

Without hearing what my idiotic brother had to say for himself, I hung up on his ass. Goddamn, I swear, that motherfucker wouldn't fucking survive if it weren't for me.

"Trouble in paradise?"

I turned to face my boyfriend, Kimimaro.

I heaved an aggravated sigh, "You know when you just wanna strangle some stupid ass bitch? That's how I feel about Sasori right now."

A very familiar arm slung itself around my waist. "What did he do this time?"

"It's not about what he _did_ do, rather about what he _didn't_ do. Stupid ass cunt that he is . . . ." I growled.

"Fine, what _didn't_ he do?" he asked while kissing my temple in an attempt to calm me a bit.

"He fucking left Sakura in charge of the meds. Sakura! Kami knows that girl can't fucking help herself to save her own goddamn life! Hell, I'd fucking do it if I was in Konoha but, I'm on the other fucking side of the fucking world! You'd think he'd pick up on the goddamn fucking responsibility but, _no_! Gotta be one lazy ass bitch and leave your baby sis alone to deal with the motherfucking burden! Fuck it!" I threw my hands up in the arms following my rant.

Kimimaro stayed silent for a good minute before answering. "Maybe it's about time that Sakura learns to face her fears . . . don't you think? She's certainly old enough now to carry her own responsibilities. Sure, she's going to mess up every now and then but when she does, we have to be there for her."

I sighed. He was right, even though I wasn't about to admit it.

"Sasori's smart. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

I leaned into him, "I sure hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Karin's P.O.V<p>

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled at my stupid, annoying, ramen-obsessed imbecile of a cousin.

"I don't understand why you just won't tell me anything about him." Naruto raked his hand through his blond, spiky hair. "You're obviously not over Teme so—"

"Don't!" I seethed through gritted teeth. I abruptly turned around so that the idiot wouldn't see my face.

The truth is, I love Sasuke . . . I'm still _in _love with Sasuke. I did everything I could to stop the tears from forming. However, I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have sought out Haruno. That was my mistake. Even though I love Sasuke so much . . . I-I just can't bring myself to sell out the one person who has truly brought me misery.

"You wouldn't understand!" Droplets leaked from my unwilling eyes. I shook my head, "You'd never understand!"

A pair of arms encircled my waist. His warm embrace made me lose it, I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Karin." Naruto's voice came out in a gentle whisper. "Please. _Please_, Karin. Do this for you. I don't like to see you so upset. He hurt you, I _know_ he did. He deserves to be exposed."

Wouldn't that be wonderful, to not have to deal with such a monster? Of course, I don't want to feel this way anymore, but . . . I _can't_ do it. I can't push Sakura under the bus like that, not when she has to deal with so much already. She's a sweet girl and has good intentions . . . she just can't help herself when things go wrong.

That's why, no matter how much I hate one; I can't spill the truth in fear of hurting the other.

"Karin?"

I ripped his hands off of me and shoved him away. Still not facing him, I crossed my arms and growled, "Get the hell out of my apartment!"

"But Karin—"

"GET OUT!"

It wasn't long before I heard retreating footsteps and the slam of a door. I walked over to my bed a flopped onto it with my limbs outstretched. "What's wrong with me?" I asked no one in particular. Only silence answered me.

_Everything._

Minutes, maybe hours passed and my eyelids began to feel heavy. I was slowly starting to drift to sleep. Before I could fully fall asleep, I heard a loud knocking coming from the door of my apartment.

My eyes snapped open and a growl emitted from me. I stood up from the bed and stomped my way to the door.

"Goddammit Naruto!" I quickly unlocked the door and swung it open, "I told you to lea―"

I stopped mid-rant realizing that it wasn't my cousin coming back to pester me.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Bitch."

I crossed my arms, "What are you doing here, Suigetsu?"

He simply shrugged and gave me a shark-toothed grin, "I was bored and happened to be in the neighborhood. Can't a friend stop by from time to time to see how you're doing?"

I warily stepped aside and let him in. He soundlessly closed the door behind him. We both walked towards the couch and sat down.

"Now, what are you _really_ doing here, Suigetsu? You're not the type of person who just _happens _to be around and pops up with no intentions."

Suigetsu just chuckled, "Nothing gets passed you, huh? Fine, I'm here to borrow your tampons."

I slapped him upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Stop playing stupid, Asshole! Why did you show up here?"

Suigetsu's face turned serious. That's when I knew that he didn't come for the hell of it.

"It's about Sasuke."

I felt my eyes unwillingly tear up. "What about him?" I asked, attempting to sound irritated. Sasuke must have told him that he broke up with me. They are close friends after all.

"Well, I ran into Haruno the other day."

In that case, he certainly didn't find out from Sasuke. I watched Suigetsu shift around, almost as if he was . . . agitated.

"I . . . might have said some things I shouldn't have, which possibly could've caused for Haruno to call you in."

I looked at him with a confused expression, "What do you mean? What exactly did you say?"

He refused to look me in the eye, "I'm sorry, Karin."

* * *

><p>Suigetsu's P.O.V<p>

"What did you say, Suigetsu?!"

I put up my hands defensively, "It wasn't anything bad, I swear. It's just . . . Haruno knows how to really bring out the worst in people."

"What did you say?!"

I sighed and began to tell her what went down on the day I went somewhere I shouldn't have.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Days Ago<em>

* * *

><p>I entered the bar called Jade Palace. I went there from time to time for business matters. Upon entering, I felt daggers pierce me. Well, not <em>really<em>, but the feeling was probably similar.

"Suigetsu, long time no see."

Dammit. I looked to see the owner of the bar walking towards me with a demanding presence.

"Yeah, I've been traveling for a while now."

"Is that so? Did Juugo tag along with you?"

I shook my head, "Not this time. I just . . . needed to get away from everything. You know?"

"Away from _everything_? Don't you mean away from Karin and the Uchiha?"

I avoided the emerald daggers that were seeping into my soul to somewhat prevent my innermost thoughts from being spoken by the person standing before me.

"Now that they've broken up, you feel like you can return once again. I can understand. Karin changed so much after being with that bastard. Now with the Uchiha out of the way, you can play her knight in shining armor and maybe—just _maybe_—she'll fall madly in love with you. Aren't I right, Suigetsu?"

I gritted my teeth, "You like to talk a lot of shit on stuff you don't know anything about!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Then, I guess you won't mind if I comfort _my dear_ Karin. She seems so down lately. As soon as I'm done with her, she'll be as good as new and then, you can have your turn."

The chuckle that came out of that bitch's mouth ticked me off. It was as if the words were a promise rather than a mere comment.

I turned around and stormed out of the bar, changing my mind about getting alcohol in my system.

* * *

><p><em>Before Arriving at Karin's Apartment<em>

* * *

><p>My phone had been ringing nonstop the entire morning. I growled as I arose from Juugo's couch, where I had crashed on last night.<p>

I swiped my phone off of the kitchen counter and answered it with an annoyed tone, "What?!"

"Have you seen Karin lately?"

I knew that sickly innocent voice anywhere.

"What do you want, Haruno?!" I snapped harshly.

"The next time you see Karin, give me a call. I want to know if she's back to her old,_ interesting_ self again. Uchiha's made her so dull. Don't you agree?"

Haruno touched her! Haruno fucking _touched_ her!

I hung up and quickly got myself ready to head out. I needed to find Karin and see what damage had been done because of me.

* * *

><p><em>Modern Time<em>

* * *

><p>"It wasn't your fault, Suigetsu. I—"<p>

"No, it was! Haruno wouldn't have bothered with you if I hadn't been stupid enough to go into that fucking bar!"

"It wouldn't have changed anything! When Haruno's in _that_ mood, things just end up happening. It was me that night, big deal. Yesterday, it was someone else. Tonight, it'll be another and maybe two tomorrow night. The cycle never ends and never will. I just know I have to be there for Sakura when she needs me, that's all."

"But Karin—"

"Stop caring, you idiot! Just go home already! First Naruto, now you! Leave me alone and forget about what happened!"

* * *

><p>Next on The Negative Half:<p>

_Hinata's P.O.V_

"_Why bother to resist me any longer? It's not like you have anyone to return to. Your clan disowned you for being the whore that you are. Your mother died of depression. Your cousin was forced to break up with the love of his life because he was next in line and every leader was required to marry within the clan. His lover married an old friend of theirs and your beloved cousin committed suicide. The man you were betrothed to was arranged to be married to your younger sister instead and now she is the sole heir to your clan, which she wanted to be nothing a part of. You've caused pain to everyone you've ever loved. Your only hope is to give into me, the person you left everything for."_

_I broke down crying because all those words . . . they were true . . . ._


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I love, love, LOVE you guys! Thank you guys who have read, favored, followed and/or reviewed so far! _You_ are my inspiration!**

**Yeah, to be blunt, shit's unraveling bit by bit. Sakura will begin being featured more after this chappie, I promise. As I've said before, she will _not_ be a P.O.V character unless—maybe—in an epilogue**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot, nothing else sadly. I wish I did so I could make SasuSaku and NaruHina canon. I mean come on, the trashcan and bench? I'd also make trashcanxbench canon as well. If you don't know what that is and you dare call yourself a SasuSaku fan. Go look it up. It's fucking proof of SasuSaku canon. She was his light. Yep, I definitely have faith that Kishimoto will make the right choice. Sasusaku is the largest ship in Japan, in terms of Naruto, and maybe the rest of the world as well. Actually, I think it's after SasuNaru but . . . it's before NaruSaku so hah! I wouldn't really mind SasuNaru but, I still LOVE SasuSaku and will continue to fight for them forever!**

* * *

><p>The Negative Half<p>

Previously on The Negative Half:

_Suigetsu's P.O.V_

"_It wasn't your fault Suigetsu. I—"_

"_No, it was! Haruno wouldn't have bothered with you if I hadn't been stupid enough to go into that fucking bar!"_

"_It wouldn't have changed anything! When Haruno's in _that_ mood, things just end up happening. It was me that night, big deal. Yesterday, it was someone else. Tonight, it'll be another and maybe two tomorrow night. The cycle never ends and never will. I just know I have to be there for Sakura when she needs me, that's all."_

"_But Karin—"_

"_Stop caring you idiot! Just go home already! First Naruto, now you! Leave me alone and forget about what happened!"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Beryl Fantasies<p>

"_The bruises never heal. I try to take a breath to say what wasn't said. . . . But, there is nothing left of me. No, there is nothing left. I wanna believe in someone. I wanna believe in something. I wanna believe that I can . . . ." ~ Excerpt from _What We Will Never Know_ by Innerpartysystem_

* * *

><p>Hinata's P.O.V<p>

"My, Hinata, what a pleasant surprise."

Don't lie. You knew I'd be coming back. The smirk plastered on your face proves that.

A cold hand grazed my cheek gently in the most callous way. The touch caused a shiver to run down my spine. I stepped back to distance myself, I'd be safer that way.

The smirk was replaced with a dissatisfied frown.

"Come here, Hinata."

I shook my head defiantly. It was dangerous to even look at you. I will _not _let you touch me.

"Come here, Hinata."

"No."

The annoyed glower was evident in those beautiful, emerald eyes of yours. The command wasn't repeated.

I closed my eyes, what comes next can't be good.

I heard footsteps drawing near. It wasn't long before a hand gently caressed my cheek. I warily opened my eyes and saw emerald ones seemingly seeping into my soul.

"You're so lovely. You were always my favorite, you know."

Was that line supposed to make my knees weak? Because if it was, it sure worked.

There was a false sense of security in the emerald daggers boring into me. I should know this routine by now. I've fallen for it time after time again. I have a feeling that now will be no different because I'm just that pathetic.

"Return by my side, Hinata. You know you don't belong anywhere else."

How many times have I fallen for that fabricated, pleading look? Why can't I be stronger, more confident? Why am I so dependent on others?

"Why bother to resist me any longer? It's not like you have anyone to return to. Your clan disowned you for being the whore that you are. Your mother died of depression. Your cousin was forced to break up with the love of his life because he was next in line and every leader was required to marry within the clan. She married an old friend of theirs and your beloved cousin committed suicide. The man you were betrothed to was arranged to be married to your younger sister instead and now she is the heir. You've caused pain to everyone you've ever loved. Your only hope is to give into me, the person you left everything for."

I broke down crying because all those words . . . they were _true_ . . . .

Why am I such a wreck?

I felt cold hands wiping away the tears cascading down my face with ghost touches. "Just come with me, Hinata, and I promise you, you won't have to cry anymore."

Lies . . . that's all I've ever heard you say. They're all empty promises. Be strong, Hinata! Do something right for once in your life! Get away! Don't give into this . . . this _monster_!

Somehow I managed to conjure up the courage to shove the demon in front of me. Widened emerald eyes stared back at me in disbelief. I watched as they flickered with wrath. I quickly turned around and sprinted out the door.

I ran and ran. I didn't stop. I didn't look back. I was too afraid. I kept running to wherever my legs would take me, my eyesight too blurred due to the tears flowing out of my eyes. I couldn't be caught. I'd rather die.

Then I felt it. A calloused hand grabbed my upper arm and yanked me backwards. I screamed and fought back in a desperate attempt to free myself.

"No! Let go of me, you monster!" I screeched.

"Oi! Calm down! You almost got bulldozed by that eighteen-wheeler! I'm not a rapist, I swear, so please calm down lady."

I relaxed slightly at the unfamiliar voice.

I choked on a sob and collapsed helplessly into my savior's arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you." I cried over and over again while shaking uncontrollably.

My savior encircled his arms securely around me and pulled me into a comforting hug. He gently stroked my hair while murmuring, "It's okay. Everything's going to be alright."

He's so warm . . . and so gentle.

I smiled before my eyelids got heavy and slowly closed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's P.O.V<p>

"Where's the dobe?" I asked upon entering Nara's office.

Nara simply shrugged, "I dunno. I thought he'd be tailing you."

"He said he'd be coming here after he finished getting information out of Karin."

"Well, he hasn't turned up so he's probably still with her."

I walked over to his computer to see what information he had gathered. "Find anything useful?" I asked.

Nara sighed and shook his head, "Nah. This guy has all of his info locked up. No one knows the Green Dragon's real name. I searched up the place where your ex works. It's some gentlemen's club called Beryl Fantasies. I was able to get the info on the owner of that place but, nothing on this Green Dragon you speak of."

I gave Nara an incredulous glare, "Are you stupid enough not to believe that the owner of that gentlemen's club is the Green Dragon?"

Nara sighed, "Unless the Green Dragon goes by the name of Haruno, Sakura then, no."

"Hn. The owner's a girl?"

He shrugged, "Apparently."

I smirked, "If that's the case then give me the address to this club. I'll take matters into my own hands."

It was Nara's turn to smirk. He handed me a small paper slip, "Already two steps ahead of you. I was able to call the place up. You're scheduled to meet her at the club tomorrow at twelve. Have fun."

"Aa." I took the slip and headed out the door.

I took the opportunity to call dead last. The dobe didn't answer. He better have been getting a lot out of Karin and not swallowing bowls of ramen or I swear I'll—

My cell vibrated, signaling that I had gotten a text message. I saw that it was from the dobe himself and didn't hesitate in opening it.

**Dead Last: 1-XXX-XXX-XXXX**

**Can't talk. I'm the hospital w/ a girl. I'll explain everything later.**

It was unlike the dobe _not_ to be obnoxious. I wouldn't put it past him if he was feeling sorry because he trampled the girl. Idiot.

I spent the day looking at file after file of police records. My older brother, Itachi, was kind enough to let me. I couldn't find anything of use.

This Green Dragon sure as hell knows what he's doing. He doesn't leave any evidence behind. Our only hope is Karin and this Haruno, Sakura woman.

She'll probably be easy to crack. Women are something I _know_ how to handle. I just hope she isn't a lesbian or ridiculously old and withered . . . or a drag queen. Anything along those lines, really.

I made my way towards the gentlemen's club known as Beryl Fantasies. Even though my meeting was scheduled for tomorrow, I might as well know what I'm getting myself into.

It was closed due to it still being hours before opening. I observed it from across the street. It looked like a shady place, if you ask me.

I noticed that two people exit from the club. My eyes zeroed in on them. One of them I recognized immediately. It was my cousin, Sai. Beside him was a petite girl with . . . _pink_ hair? What the fuck?

They seemed to be in a conversation. The pinkette waved farewell before re-entering the building. She was probably a stripper, like Karin.

I watched as Sai made his way down the street. I crossed the street and began shadowing him.

When I finally got close enough to him, I grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned to look at me, unsurprised by the encounter. Then again, what should I expect from an Uchiha.

"It's about time you approached me, Sasuke. You are not very good at concealing yourself."

I smirked, "I wasn't trying to hide from you. I wanted you to know I was there the whole time. It's over. I want you to tell me everything you know about the Green Dragon, you bastard."

He looked at me without so much of a blink, "I have no idea of whom or what you are referring to. Is this some kind of joke?"

I growled, "I don't have time for your bullshit. Tell me who the fuck the Green Dragon is."

"I'm sorry, I cannot follow. Can you please elaborate, Sasuke?"

"You fucking know damn well just who I'm fucking talking about. Why were you at Beryl Fantasies, huh?"

Sai smiled, "You are mistaken, Sasuke. I was simply doing a favor for a friend of mine. Whoever this Green Dragon is, I can assure you that I do not know who they are. Sorry."

I released my grip on him, knowing I'd get nowhere with this pointless crap. I turned around and began to walk home. I guess I can wait until tomorrow for my answers.

* * *

><p>Next on The Negative Half:<p>

_Naruto's P.O.V_

"_Do you, perhaps, know who the Green Dragon is?" I asked._

_I watched as her eyes glanced nervously to the side. I'll take that as a yes._

"_I-I can't t-tell you anything. I'm s-so sorry." The girl bowed her head sincerely._

_I sighed and looked down at my lap. "It's okay," I said reassuringly, "I understand."_

_She looked like she was running for her life. Maybe I should get closer to her so that she can trust me enough to tell me._

"_D-Demo," she started._

_I looked up into her lavender-hued, opal eyes hopefully._

"_I c-can direct you to s-someone who can."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chappie is so short. Don't forget to let me know how you think of how the story is so far. All criticism is welcome. Have a nice week! Until next time! ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I cannot express how much I love you guys! You are what keeps me going. Thanks to all those who have read, favored, followed and/or reviewed so far!**

**Sakura's going to be in this chappie and we will finally be able to have some SasuSaku interaction, yay! Also, we start off with a NaruHina moment, double yay! And Sai! Who doesn't love Sai? He will be featured in this chappie as well, followed by a SaIno. Triple yay! Sigh, it must be because Valentine's Day is near. Yeah . . . _probably_.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot, nothing else sadly T_T.**

* * *

><p>The Negative Half<p>

Previously on The Negative Half:

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

_I growled, "I don't have time for your bullshit. Tell me who the fuck the Green Dragon is."_

"_I'm sorry, I cannot follow. Can you please elaborate, Sasuke?"_

"_You fucking know damn well just who I'm fucking talking about. Why were you at Beryl Fantasies, huh?"_

_Sai smiled, "You are mistaken, Sasuke. I was simply doing a favor for a friend of mine. Whoever this Green Dragon is, I can assure you that I do not know who they are. Sorry."_

_I released my grip on him, knowing I'd get nowhere with this pointless crap. I turned around and began to walk home. I guess I can wait until tomorrow for my answers._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Mint Tea<p>

"_Every kiss you give me makes me sicker. . . . I look at you, you look at me . . . . Well, you're the best I've ever seen and I'm your lying beauty queen. It only takes two lonely people to fuck love up and make it evil. It only takes a drop of evil to fuck up two beautiful people." ~ Excerpt from _E.V.O.L_ by Marina and the Diamonds_

* * *

><p>Naruto's P.O.V<p>

A soft moan and rustling of the sheets snapped me out of my reverie. I watched as the pale woman opened her eyes. She furrowed her brow slightly as she gazed around the room.

I smiled, "Glad to see you're finally awake, Miss."

The woman flinched slightly before glancing at me. She blushed and quickly looked down to her fiddling fingers.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. I promise. You're in Konoha General Hospital. The doctor says that you're fine and will be discharged by this afternoon or tomorrow morning."

She gave a small smile, "Th-Thank you f-for bringing me here a-and for s-saving me. If i-it weren't for you, w-who knows what would h-have happened to me."

I grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of my head, "Aw, there's no need to thank me. I didn't do anything special, really. Anyone in my position would've done the same."

She shook her head, "No, w-what you did . . . I-I'm really grateful. S-So, thank you."

The woman bowed her head deeply to me, like she's forever indebted to me. Then it occurred to me, she was running from someone or something. She _had_ to have been. Otherwise, she wouldn't have screamed bloody murder when I pulled her away from the street when she was about to get run over.

"You . . . were running away from someone, weren't you?" I asked, warily.

She looked up at me. Something flashed in the woman's eyes before looking away. She only nodded her head.

When she didn't add on, I decided to ask her myself. "Can I—"

The sudden blast of my ringtone interrupted me from saying any more. I cursed inwardly. At a fucking time like this?

I gave the woman a sheepish smile and muttered an apology before digging my hand into my pocket. I pulled out my cellphone to see that Teme was calling me.

I looked back to the woman, "I have to take this. Do you mind if I put our conversation on hold?"

The lady shook her head, "N-No, go ahead."

I quickly brought the phone up to my ear and answered it, "Oi Teme, I was in the middle of a _very _important conversation. What do you what?"

"_Unless you're talking to Karin or anyone else who knows about the Green Dragon then, I don't give a fuck who you're talking to. Tell them to wait."_

"Geez, what crawled up your ass? I was talking to this woman whose life I just saved. She was being chased by some dangerous person and I'm trying to help her out. Don't be so inconsiderate!"

"_I don't care about some woman you just saved. What did Karin tell you?"_

"That's all you care about: '_Karin, this'_ and _'Karin, that'_. Honestly, get over her! She cheated on you with that Haruno bastard because you wouldn't put out! Get over yourself!"

A sharp gasp caused me to look at the woman. She looked petrified and was shaking uncontrollably. Haruno . . . she knew him.

" _. . . Haruno?"_

"Hold on Teme, I'm gonna have to call you back." I hung up before I could hear his protests.

I gently grabbed a hold of the woman's upper arms and looked into her eyes, "Do you know that name?"

She let out a shaky breath, "K-Karin? A-As in U-Uzumaki, Karin?"

She _knew_. There was no doubt about it.

"Do you, perhaps, know who the Green Dragon is?" I asked.

I watched as her eyes glanced nervously to the side. I'll take that as a yes.

"I-I can't t-tell you anything. I'm s-so sorry." The girl bowed her head sincerely.

I sighed and looked down at my lap. "It's okay," I said reassuringly, "I understand."

She looked like she was running for her life. Maybe I should get closer to her so that she can trust me enough to tell me.

"D-Demo," she started.

I looked up into her lavender-hued, opal eyes hopefully.

"I c-can direct you to s-someone who can."

"Someone who can?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry; I never learned your name. Wow, I'm so rude. I never introduced myself either." I let go of her arms and offered my hand to her. I smiled, "I'm Namikaze, Naruto."

She gently placed her hand into mine and shook it softly. She gave me a small smile in return, "H-Hyuuga, Hinata."

"Well, Hinata-chan, I will do everything I can to protect you in exchange for your help."

Hinata nodded, "A-Anything for my savior."

This caused my cheeks to heat up slightly.

"That's not fair, Hinata-chan. I'm a normal person, just like you. We're equals. Let's just be friends instead of knight and princess, okay?"

Hinata blushed and smiled brightly before saying, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's P.O.V<p>

I adjusted my tie and let out a sigh. Today, I was going to meet with the owner of Beryl Fantasies. I wasn't nervous. On the contrary, I was . . . excited. I smirked. Oh yes, I couldn't wait to get every bit of information I needed out of that woman. This was going to be _easy_. I probably won't even need whatever Karin spilled to the idiot. Speaking of Dead Last . . . .

I took out my cell from my pocket and began to dial the Dobe's number. It took a while before he finally answered.

"_Oi Teme, I was in the middle of a very important conversation. What do you what?"_

I sighed irately, "Unless you're talking to Karin or anyone else who knows about the Green Dragon then, I don't give a fuck who you're talking to. Tell them to wait."

Honestly, did he forget what he was supposed to do? Fucking easily distracted, son of a—

"_Geez, what crawled up your ass? I was talking to this woman whose life I just saved. She was being chased by some dangerous person and I'm trying to help her out. Don't be so inconsiderate!"_

Tch. I rolled my eyes, "I don't care about some woman you just saved. What did Karin tell you?"

"_That's all you care about: _'Karin, this'_ and _'Karin, that'_. Honestly, get over her! She cheated on you with that Haruno bastard because you wouldn't put out! Get over yourself!"_

Everything seemed to stop upon hearing that name.

" . . . Haruno?" I asked.

Haruno? . . . As in Haruno, Sakura . . . or Haruno . . . the Green Dragon . . . ? Could there be some sort of relation?

When I was about to ask Naruto something in regard to what Karin told him, he interrupted me.

"_Hold on Teme, I'm gonna have to call you back."_

The Dobe hung up before I say anything against it. Dammit.

I looked at my phone. Goddammit Naruto!

I made my way out the door and began to make my way towards Beryl Fantasies. There was only one way to find out.

By the time I got there, I had twenty minutes to spare. I decided to give Shikamaru a call. He would probably be able to look into this Haruno, Sakura woman. Actually, chances are, he already did.

As I was dialing Nara's number; I felt a soft, hesitant tapping on my shoulder. I momentarily stopped what I was doing and glared at whoever was responsible for disrupting me.

The pink-haired girl that I saw with Sai last night was smiling tentatively at me. Upon meeting my gaze with her emerald eyes, she blushed furiously and looked down at her feet.

"Hn."

There was no point for initiating a conversation. She was irrelevant.

"A-Ano, I'm sorry to bother you um but, you're . . . kind of . . . in my way." The girl fidgeted as she delivered those words. I stand corrected; she was definitely not a stripper. She couldn't have been if she can't even look me in the eye when she's attempting to talk to me. So if she wasn't a stripper, why was she at Beryl Fantasies?

I soundlessly sidestepped and allowed her to pass.

"A-Arigatou."

I watched as she took out a set of keys and unlocked the doors of the gentlemen's club.

She caught my gaze and looked at me curiously. "Is there something you needed sir? We're not open for several more hours."

So, she _did_ work here.

"Aa." I nodded, "I'm Uchiha, Sasuke. I'm to meet Haruno-san here in about fifteen minutes."

Her eyes widened, "O-Oh! Uchiha-san, forgive me! I should have expected you to be early. Please, come in."

Haruno laughed nervously and allowed me to enter.

"I'll show you to my office. We can discuss matters in there."

I wordlessly followed the petite pinkette to her office. We entered a long hallway that seemed to be secluded to patrons. When we arrived at the end of the corridor, she unlocked the mahogany door and we went inside.

"Please, take a seat." Haruno offered as she gestured towards the dark green, velvet loveseat.

I sat down and took the opportunity to look at the space.

It was more refined than I expected. Her office solely consisted of rich, dark colors and resembled an old-fashioned, English study. The room was devoid of natural light, seeing as there were no windows.

"Would you like some tea, Uchiha-san? I only have mint though, if you don't mind."

I shook my head, "Water's fine."

"Okay, yeah. I'll be back with that shortly. Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

And with that, the pinkette left the room. She left me alone in her office, where all of her files were. Either she was too naïve for her own good or just plain dense. I stood up and walked over to her desk, might as well make use of the opportunity given.

The desk was clear of any paperwork. There was no computer; everything must have been recorded manually. Even the phone atop the desk was vintage. Hell, there was even a phonograph in the corner of the room. She must have had a thing for antiques.

All the drawers were locked. I decided to change my point of focus and walked over to the bookcase. There had to be something of use there.

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing. There were nothing more than medical books, romantic tragedies and famous plays. All of which contained nothing of worth.

Maybe she really had nothing to do with the Green Dragon . . . or maybe Haruno was just extremely good at hiding important information. That's probably why she left me unattended without so much of a second thought in the first place. She had nothing of importance that was left out for me to see. She just might be cleverer than I anticipated.

As I heard footsteps drawing near, I made my way back over to the loveseat. Haruno entered with an antique, silver tray. She set the tray on the desk and handed me the glass of water.

She was wearing a long, muted, brownish tan skirt that reached the floor and a dull green sweater. Her pink hair was in twin braids. She looked like an innocent, fifteen year-old dressed up as an elderly woman . . . definitely not an adult.

She sat herself down and gave a small smile. "Your secretary, Nara-san, contacted me and said that you wanted to meet with me. I have to admit, I was quite surprised. I mean, who would have thought that an executive of the Namikaze Corporation would want to discuss business with me of all people?"

So, that's how Nara set up the meeting. I didn't work for Naruto's father's company. I worked in the police force.

"Yes, we have noticed how prosperous your business is. It's to my knowledge that you own a string of bars and gentlemen's clubs, correct?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's sort of a family business. My siblings and I took over after my parents passed a few years back."

"Your siblings?" I asked. Did she, by chance, have a brother? Could _he_ be the Green Dragon?

The pinkette nodded, "Yeah, I'm the youngest. All of the bars and gentlemen's clubs are under my name since I'm the one who's always in Konoha. Plus, my siblings have other interests."

So, they left her with the family business?

"Haruno, I couldn't help but, notice the numerous medical books you have stocked in your shelves."

"O-Oh! That's because my mother was a doctor. I've always been interested in medicine so, I took her books when I was back in high school."

I just nodded, "Well, if you want to pursue your dream in becoming a doctor. You can sell your business to us. We'd be more than happy to purchase it from you."

Haruno looked uneasy and began to fidget in her chair. "N-No. Thank you but, no. I'm sorry. I . . . I couldn't do that to my family. . . . I'm sorry."

I nodded in pseudo-understanding.

She shakily outstretched her hand and grabbed a hold of her teacup. She slowly brought it to hers lips and took a sip of her lukewarm mint tea.

* * *

><p>Sai's P.O.V<p>

"Sakura said that?"

I looked up from my book at the platinum blonde across the booth.

I nodded with a small smile, "Yes. She then apologized profusely and promised that she would make it up to you."

Ino looked down at her lap. I read about the importance of eye contact, emotions of self-consciousness and guilt in a book once. Ino shouldn't have to be feeling this upset over something that simply wasn't her fault.

I reached out my hand and placed it over hers. Her icy blue eyes looked up and bore into mine. I gave her a comforting smile, "Don't stress over it, Beautiful. I'm sure Ugly wouldn't want for her best friend to be feeling so worried about something like this."

Ino blushed and gave me a shy smile. "Arigatou, Sai-kun, for helping me out with this. I was sure Sakura would hate me for the rest of eternity. So, thank you for helping me repair our friendship. I owe you."

I nodded, "Then perhaps we could go on this 'date' I've been hearing about in the movie I watched the other day."

Ino's face turned the color of a strawberry. It was kind of cute in a way.

"A-A-A date?!" Ino asked with a shocked expression.

I nodded, "Yes, a date." Tomorrow night at seven I will pick you up from your house. I will show up at your doorstep with a bouquet of a dozen red roses. Then, I will drive you out to dine in a fancy restaurant. Finally when I take you home, I will walk you to your doorstep and give you this 'kiss' that comes after the date."

"A-A-A-A kiss?!"

I nodded, "And then I will wish you a goodnight and go home."

Ino blushed and giggled, "Sure, Sai-kun. I'd like that very much."

"Excellent," I said honestly, "I cannot wait for tomorrow night."

"Neither can I." Ino agreed.

* * *

><p>Next on The Negative Half:<p>

_Itachi's P.O.V_

"_So, that's your plan?" I asked doubtfully, "The chances of you succeeding are slim to none, you know. You'll have better luck with getting Naruto's prostitute to talk."_

_I watched my foolish little brother sigh and continue to look over the paperwork on his desk. He loosely justified, "I have my reasons for carrying out my own plan."_

"_What makes you think she knows anything anyway? She could just be a pawn, if anything. She's probably oblivious to everything. Won't that make your plan of getting close to her to ultimately fail?"_

"_She knows _something_ and she'll spill eventually." Sasuke stated with promise, "Haruno, Sakura's the key to discovering the identity of the Green Dragon. I'm sure of it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chappie is longer than all the others. I'll be gradually increasing the chapters as we move along in the story. Well, tell me what you think. I really love reading your theoriespredictions. All criticisms are welcome! Hope you all have a better Valentine's Day than I will lol. I'll be working in my aunt's flower shop, I offered to help and that's basically suicide 'cause of all the arrangements and deliveries and stuff. Beats sitting home wallowing in self-pity though. 'Til next Saturday! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope everybody had a wonderful Valentine's Day! If it, all the Valentine's Day chocolate should be on sale now lol! I know I wanna buy some ;). Anyway, today we'll see more of Sakura, Sasuke and Karin. New characters will be introduced (in the story, not _new_ new characters). More mysteries to be discovered. Yayy!**

**Don't forget to let me know how you like or dislike what's happening. I really like reading your opinions and predictions. Thanks for all of your support so far!**

**Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot, nothing else . . . one could wish though T_T.**

* * *

><p>The Negative Half<p>

Previously on The Negative Half:

_Sai's P.O.V_

_Ino blushed and gave me a shy smile. "Arigatou Sai-kun for helping me out with this. I was sure Sakura would hate me for the rest of eternity. So, thank you for helping me repair our friendship. I owe you."_

_I nodded, "Then perhaps we could go on this "date" I've been hearing about in the movie I watched the other day."_

_Ino's face turned the color of a strawberry. It was kind of cute in a way._

"_A-A-A date?!" Ino asked with a shocked expression._

_I nodded, "Yes, a date. "Tomorrow night at seven I will pick you up from your house. I will show up at your doorstep with a bouquet of a dozen red roses. Then I will drive you out to dine in a fancy restaurant. Finally when I take you home, I will walk you to your doorstep and give you this "kiss" that comes after the date."_

"_A-A-A-A kiss?!"_

_I nodded, "And then I will wish you a goodnight and go home."_

_Ino blushed and giggled, "Sure, Sai-kun. I'd like that very much."_

"_Excellent," I said honestly, "I cannot wait for tomorrow night."_

"_Neither can I." Ino agreed._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Hemlock Paralysis<p>

_"And all the times I stayed and wonder why, are to blame. And all the times that I'm reminded by, I'm ashamed. You can't trust a cold blooded lover. You can't trust a cold blooded slave. You can't trust a cold blooded other. In the end they'll just drive you insane. . . . Can't trust a cold blooded . . . ." ~ Excerpt from "Cold Blooded" by The Pretty Reckless_

* * *

><p>Sasuke's P.O.V<p>

Something's off about her. There has to be. Why can't I figure this out? Dammit! This was supposed to be easy. Yet here I was, forty minutes later, with _nothing._

She was hesitant in selling the business. That had to mean something. Her siblings didn't care for it, neither did she, her parents were dead. What could possibly keep her from selling? _Nothing_, that's what, at least . . . that's what I had thought.

When she took another sip of her mint tea, that's when I saw it. The ring on her left index finger. He didn't know why he didn't notice it before.

It was an intricate pattern of a dragon that wrapped around her entire finger and formed as aclaw or finger armor of some sort. The claw-like tip looked lethal, even. The dragon itself was adorned with black gems, onyx perhaps. The band was probably made out of sliver or white gold, he couldn't tell. He wasn't a woman. It's not the fact that she was wearing a beautiful ring that caught his attention. It was the fact that she wore such a bold, extravagant piece of jewelry for suck a meek, humble appearance.

"That ring's beautiful." I stated simply.

Haruno blushed and set her teacup down on the desk, while looking at her ring.

"A-Arigatou. It was a gift from someone . . . dear to me."

She hesitated.

"Tell me about it."

She looked at me strangely before complying, "Ano, I got it as a consolation present for when my parents died."

"It looks expensive."

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. It's made out of platinum and black diamonds so . . . ."

I looked back at her ring. Within the dragon's grasp was—what looked like—a rounded, yellowish-green gem. However when I took a closer look, I realized that it was actually clear and held a liquid inside. Of course, it could just be colored water just for a unique look . . . or it could be something else entirely.

The vibrations coming from my pocket told me that I was getting a phone call. Tch. It was probably the dobe, finally calling me back from abruptly hanging up on me yesterday.

"Are you going to answer that?" Haruno asked while looking at me with huge, innocent emerald eyes.

I just shook my head, "Hn."

My cell fell silent.

"So . . . is there anything _else _I can help you with?"

She could be innocent. Hell, she probably was. However, a couple questions wouldn't hurt.

"Are you familiar with a woman named Uzumaki, Karin?" I asked.

I observed her reaction carefully.

Her eyes widened and she gave a light silent gasp. She quickly looked down upon her lap while biting her lip. Yeah, she definitely knew Karin.

"H-Hai. She's . . . she's a childhood friend of mine. . . ."

Before I could say anymore, my cell's vibration commenced once again. I took my cell out of my pocket to see the done _was_ calling me. Dammit Naruto.

Haruno gasped. I snapped my head up at the pastel pink-haired girl. She was staring at the antique grandfather clock in horror.

"E-Eto, I'm sorry Uchiha-san. Not to sound rude but, you have to leave. I-I have to meet with someone soon so . . . you just have to go. I'm sorry. If you want we can schedule another meeting since I cut this one short. Just, please, I'm sorry."

What the hell? Why was she apologizing? If anything, this meeting's time was extended far beyond what I had first anticipated. She knew Karin. This Haruno, Sakura . . . was someone to watch out for. Perhaps, she and Haruno may be related after all. She _definitely_ knew something and I was going to find out what.

I checked my watch, it was almost two. I turned my attention back towards the pinkette.

I stood up from the loveseat, "I understand."

"A-Arigatou, Uchiha-san."

"Hn. Perhaps we could meet tomorrow?" I asked her, gazing directly into her emerald orbs.

She blushed and nodded rapidly, "Y-Yeah, I'd like that."

"How about I pick you up at noon and we can go out for lunch?" I suggested.

"Okay, that sounds good. You can pick me up here. I practically live here anyways so . . . ." she trailed off, stopping herself from rambling.

I smirked and reminded, "Tomorrow. Twelve sharp, Haruno."

I turned around and walked away before she could say anything. This proved to be may more fun than I anticipated.

* * *

><p>Karin's P.O.V<p>

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. As much as Sakura is dear to me, I _know_ that I shouldn't be delivering this to her. Whatever this package was, it had something to do with the Green Dragon.

However, I knew that if this package was _not_ delivered . . . there would be dire consequences, I'm sure.

Fuck! Why do I get myself into these kinds of situations? Why did I answer that fucking phone call? I should have known it was one of the Kabuto's goons!

_Make sure Haruno gets the package. She'll know who it's from. I know you won't disappoint._

What the fuck is in this box, anyway?

I finally had Beryl Fantasies in my sight. When I was about to approach it, I saw someone exit the building. A man. W-Wait a minute! Is that . . . Sasuke?!

I quickly hid in the nearest alleyway. What the hell was he doing here? Why was he inside? I definitely need to talk to Sakura now.

When I made sure my ex-boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, I rushed towards the gentlemen's club. I knocked at the door profusely. Dammit Sakura, open the door.

Finally, I heard soft footsteps come closer and the unlocking of locks. The door was calmly opened, "Did you forget something, Uchiha-san?"

Sakura's eyes widened upon seeing me instead of a tall, brooding, gorgeous man. She avoided my gaze, "K-Karin! What are you doing here?"

"Why? Were you expecting someone else?" I spat bitterly.

"You shouldn't even _be_ here. I gave you the night off for a reason." Sakura warned.

"I'm not even going to ask why my ex was here. He was probably either screwing you or screwing you over, I don't care. I came here on business."

Sakura sidestepped, allowing me to come inside. She closed the door behind me, making sure to lock it securely.

"It's not what you think, Karin. It was just a meeting about a potential business transaction, nothing more."

I looked at her strangely though; I could see the sincerity in her eyes. Why the hell would Sasuke be interested in buying this place? Wait, could it be because of me? Does he still hold feelings for me? Don't get carried away, Karin. You came here to make a delivery.

I offered Sakura the package. She looked at it curiously before taking it from my hands and observing it carefully. It was labeled with some sort of secret code that she was able to read, she would know what it was.

She nodded her head in understanding, "Yes, thank you Karin. I've been expecting this."

Sakura left to go put the box away. I followed her into her office. I looked at the couch on the other side of the room. I had sex on that couch just the other day.

I turned my attention back on Sakura. She bent down to become leveled with one of the bookcase's lower shelves. She took out a little black book. The bookcase began to shake slightly before moving to reveal a staircase leading to the basement.

I soundlessly followed her down the stairwell. It led down to a secret lair. Under Beryl Fantasies was a laboratory, file library and plant house—not a greenhouse but, something like it.

We made our way over to the plant house. Sakura placed the package on a table before leaving to go get some items, I assume. She came back with her lab coat, rubber gloves and two surgical mask. She handed me the surgical mask she was not wearing and gestured that I put it on.

She slipped her right hand in a latex glove. Before she did the same with the other hand, she used the claw-like tip of her ring to open the package. She removed the ring and put it in her pocket before slipping her left hand into the remaining glove.

Sakura opened the package and took out a sample of the array of little white flowers.

"What is that?" I asked, curiously. It looked pretty harmless.

"Conium maculatum," she stated calmly, "a form of hemlock."

That was hemlock? The dangerously toxic plant that created one of the most lethal poisons?

"You're planning on killing someone?" I asked.

"Yes," a man huskily whispered in my ear while snaking an arm around my waist. His other hand took the liberty upon feeling up my breast. "Now why don't you be a good little whore and wait for me upstairs, yeah?"

Deidara? How did I not hear him come downstairs? Why did I just sense him now? More importantly, how the hell did he come inside? I saw Sakura securely lock the front door.

I gritted my teeth. When I was about to retort, Sakura beat me to it.

"It's in your best interest to leave, Karin. I'm expecting more visitors."

I just looked at her. She expected me to leave her alone with them? _Alone?_

"Sakura." I said with a warning tone.

She looked at me with irritated, emerald eyes. "Just go, Karin."

She was just looking out for me, I know that. But, if she's going to look after me . . . who's going to look after her?

I furrowed my eyebrows in concern and stared into her eyes. Why are you doing this to yourself? My eyes flickered away in defeat and I soundlessly turned and headed for the staircase. Might as well leave while certain people aren't here.

* * *

><p>Deidara's P.O.V<p>

I watched as the red-haired bitch sauntered away. Heh, wait 'til she sees who's up there to see her, yeah?

"Where is he?"

I smirked and asked, "Who?"

Emerald daggers pointed at me with anger. It was cute, seeing the petite pinkette so full of rage.

"I won't repeat myself Deidara."

I chuckled, "Cold yet, calm words. You're just like your brother, yeah?"

She just kept on glaring at me. "Master Sasori, I mean. How is he, by the way? Having any fun with those precious puppets of his, yeah?"

Pinky didn't respond. Instead, she kept on fiddling with whatever flowers she had in her hands. Tch. Fine, don't answer me, yeah?

"Insane wreck." I muttered.

"Who are you calling 'insane wreck', Deidara?"

I watched Pinky freeze. Footsteps came closer. I felt his presence behind me. Something sharp was pressing into the skin of my neck, "You deranged, sadistic arsonist. You're to one to talk."

The sharp object was retracted, I felt something wet drip down my neck. Blood no doubt. I watched as he walked over to Pinky and whispered something in her ear.

"You should get that cleaned up. I'd be happy to help."

I cringed in disgust, "Oi! Don't touch me, you snake-obsessed pedoph—"

"Deidara, Kabuto, shut up. We have business to attend to. Sakura, we'll talk later."

* * *

><p>Itachi's P.O.V<p>

I walked into my little brother's study. He had been obsessing over this Green Dragon ever since Naruto brought it up. Hopefully, he won't go back to Karin after this. He's just looking for someone else to blame. He was in love with her and probably is still not over her.

"How did your meeting go?" I asked.

Sasuke didn't respond. Typical.

"Did you speak with Naruto?"

"Hn." Translation, no.

I sighed, "I figured that. I took the liberty to speak with him myself."

Sasuke snapped his head up to look at my, "How did you know I was ignoring his calls?"

I smirked, "Foolish little brother. When he couldn't reach you, he decided that he would pester me instead, knowing that the information would be passed on to you eventually."

"What did he say?"

Instead of responding, I walked over to my brother and placed a file on his desk. He looked at me warily before taking the file and opening it.

He analyzed the contents of the file before looking back at me, "Is this the Green Dragon?"

I shook my head, "An accomplice, apparently. Your friend's prostitute directed him to that man but, refuses to disclose anymore. He's currently in our custody, if you wish to interrogate him."

Sasuke nodded, "I'll go to the station tomorrow night then."

He put the file away soundlessly.

"You still never told me about what happened with your meeting today. Discover anything that will help your case?" I asked.

"I believe that she knows something."

"Are you sure?"

His brow furrowed, "Aa. Our meeting was cut short so we arranged to meet again tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll be able to extract more information out of her then."

"She might not trust you enough. What will you do then, little brother?"

"Then I'll just meet with her enough times until she does," he said with determination.

"So, that's your plan?" I asked doubtfully, "The chances of you succeeding are slim to none, you know. You'll have better luck with getting Naruto's prostitute to talk."

I watched my foolish little brother sigh and continue to look over the paperwork on his desk. He loosely justified, "I have my reasons for carrying out my own plan."

"What makes you think she knows anything anyway? She could just be a pawn, if anything. She's probably oblivious to everything. Won't that make your plan of getting close to her to ultimately fail?"

"She knows _something_ and she'll spill eventually." Sasuke stated with promise, "Haruno, Sakura's the key to discovering the identity of the Green Dragon. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>Next on The Negative Half:<p>

_Naruto's P.O.V_

_"So, you're the sick bastard who likes to toy with corpses for your own personal enjoyment?"_

_The sickly, pale man regarded me with a demeaning stare and chuckled, "You're mistaken. I experiment with _live_ specimen. That way, I can see their reactions to my treatments."_

_I clenched my jaw to prevent myself from losing my temper. We were being watched; otherwise I would have pummeled him. I would now but then, he probably wouldn't offer us the information we needed._

_"A source tells us that you worked alongside Haruno, the Green Dragon." Sasuke said._

_The bastard smirked, "We made a few business trades but, it ends there. Haruno wasn't too fond of anyone else's opinions. I, myself, prefer to be the ringleader."_

_"What kind of trades, exactly." I asked._

_"Poisons."_

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm really, really, REALLY sorry that this chapter is a day late. I was experiencing some computer malfunctions. Next week I <em>will<em> update on Saturday, I promise. Well, tell me what you thought of this week's chappie. I really love reading your theories/predictions. All criticisms are welcome! Let me know who you think the mystery guy is and what you think about all that's sort of unfolding and which characters' development you like or dislike. 'Til next Saturday! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so in the last chappie, we got to see a little bit of behind the scene action. This chappie is going to have more SasuSaku and minimal NaruHina. You're also going to see some other characters here and there. Also, the mystery guy will appear once again. I'm curious as to who you think he is. As the story goes on, you'll be seeing more of him.**

**Don't forget to let me know how you like or dislike what's happening so far. I really like reading your opinions and predictions. Thanks for all of your support so far!**

**Hope you enjoy this chappie! It's the longest so far, yayy!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I only own the plot, nothing else . . . as much as I wish I did so SasuSaku and NaruHina could just become canon already!**

* * *

><p>The Negative Half<p>

Previously on The Negative Half:

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

_His brow furrowed, "Aa. Our meeting was cut short so we arranged to meet again tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll be able to extract more information out of her then."_

_"She might not trust you enough. What will you do then, little brother?"_

_"Then I'll just meet with her enough times until she does," he said with determination._

_"So, that's your plan?" I asked doubtfully, "The chances of you succeeding are slim to none, you know. You'll have better luck with getting Naruto's prostitute to talk."_

_I watched my foolish little brother sigh and continue to look over the paperwork on his desk. He loosely justified, "I have my reasons for carrying out my own plan."_

_"What makes you think she knows anything anyway? She could just be a pawn, if anything. She's probably oblivious to everything. Won't that make your plan of getting close to her to ultimately fail?"_

_"She knows_ something _and she'll spill eventually." Sasuke stated with promise, "Haruno, Sakura's the key to discovering the identity of the Green Dragon. I'm sure of it."_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Shamrock Luck<p>

_"I loved you; you made me hate me. . . . You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry, hell no, fuck that. . . . I wish I never missed you . . . . Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew. How could you do this to me? . . . [N]ow I'm just fucked up. . . . And I've lost it all . . . I feel so used because of you. . . . I'm sorry, no.__" ~ Excerpt from "Black Dahlia" by Hollywood Undead_

* * *

><p>Hinata's P.O.V<p>

"_Thanks again for all your help Hinata-chan! If it weren't for you, I don't think we'd ever get a lead."_

I smiled softly, "D-Don't thank me j-just yet, Naruto-kun. He wo-won't be easy to crack."

I know I couldn't tell him everything—even though I desperately wanted to—for fear of what might happen to me. Selfish, I know. However . . . I was aware that I was not, in any way, innocent.

"_Nonsense! If it weren't for you, I'd still be tailing Karin like a lost puppy trying to get something out of her. She's my cousin and I love her but, there's no doubt that she's one stubborn bit—oh sorry! I mean woman. Yeah, she's one stubborn woman. She gets it from the Uzumaki side of the family, heh heh."_

I could just imagine him scratching the back of his head in a cute manner with sheepish grin.

I giggled as my cheeks warmed furiously. Was I developing a crush for him? Well, why wouldn't I? I mean, he _did_ save me and he was quite handsome, kind, gentle, amusing, confident, determined . . . yes. I definitely fancy him.

I admired him and envied him at the same time. He inspired me to become a better person. Which is why, I was going back home today. I haven't been there ever since high school, which seemed to be forever ago.

When the taxi cab pulled into my gated community, I knew it was time to say my goodbyes.

"Ano, N-Naruto-kun? I . . . I sort of have to go at the moment. C-Can I talk to you later?"

He reply came almost immediately after.

"_Of course, Hinata-chan! Heh, sorry for taking up most of your time. Tell you what, I'll call you after me and te—Sasuke visit Haruno's _friend _so we can talk some more, believe it!"_

I felt the blush on my cheeks become darker and replied, "S-Sure, Naruto-kun, sounds like a plan."

How did I get so lucky to have met someone like him?

"_Talk to you later, Hinata-chan!"_

"H-Hai."

After our conversation ended, the taxi pulled up to my old residence. I gulped nervously. I have to do this, I am strong. By meeting Naruto, I feel like I have changed a little bit, even after only knowing him for less than a day. He was just one of those people who made people want to better themselves and for that, I wanted to face what I had abandoned so long ago.

I paid the fare of the ride and slowly approached the gate. I was shaking. What if they don't want to see me? What would I do then?

As I came face to face with the gate, the intercom sounded, "State your name and business."

I anxiously licked my lips before saying, "Hyuuga, Hi-Hinata. I'm here t-to speak with my f-family."

There was a pregnant pause. One, presumably, of shock. Well, who wouldn't be surprised? Not even _I_ thought that I would ever dare to return here.

"I-I'm sorry but, Hyuuga-sama is absent at the moment."

I down casted my eyes, of course. Either they really weren't there or they were just avoiding me. I don't blame them . . . .

"However, Hanabi-san is available and agreed to meet with you."

I clasped my hands together in delight. Hanabi! Oh, it's been so long since I've seen my dear little sister!

The gates opened and I walked towards the main entrance. Everything was just how it was the day I left. The garden held the same flowers; the hedges were cut the same. It was like I never left.

The door opened to reveal Hyuuga, Kou: my childhood caretaker.

"H-Hinata-sama! Is it . . . is it really you?!"

Before I could reply, he gathered me in his arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again! That you were in danger of murder, rape, abduction—"

"That's enough Kou."

Kou released me upon command and I peeked over his shoulder to see my sister. She blossomed into a beautiful, young woman. Yet, something was off.

Her long, brown hair reached to her lower back and her eyes were as emotionless as ever. How long have I been gone? This Hanabi was . . . different. More mature, yes, and also . . . callous. She was always somewhat cold but, never to this extent.

During the time that the two of us observing were each other, Kou had fled.

"What brings you here, sister? Run out of options?"

The way that she said the word "sister" alone . . . was vicious.

I shook my head, "I've come to apologize for my foolishness as an adolescent. I've realized that the choices I made back then were irrational and I regret them completely. I'm not here to beg for forgiveness but, simply to say that I have recognized the mistakes I've made and I'm sorry."

Hanabi laughed half-heartedly and approached me, "Do you honestly believe that I could ever forgive you for what you did? I don't care that you've come to say sorry. I cannot _ever _forgive you for what you did."

"I didn't expect your forgiveness, Hanabi." I said.

She ignored me and continued, "You don't know what it was like! I was the one who found Neji-niisan dead in his room! He died because of _you_! You selfish bitch! You abandoned your family and threw your responsibilities upon us! I had to marry _your_ fiancé because you preferred fucking that pink-haired convict! You let that trash manipulate you into defiling yourself!" Hanabi's voice cracked, "And it's taken you years later to finally notice?"

I was rendered speechless. She had been holding this all in for years? I did this to her?

When I found my voice, I meekly whispered, "Hanabi . . . ."

She gripped my upper arms and cried, "Where didn't you come home? Where were you when I needed you? When Neji-niisan needed you? When Okaa-san needed you? Why weren't you here?"

I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

Hanabi's hold on my arms tightened, "I can never forgive you for how you took everything away from me! You took away Okaa-san, Neji-niisan, my happiness, everything! You think I _wanted _to become heiress?"

Tears began to cascade down my cheeks in never ending streams. I whispered desperately, "I'm sorry Hanabi. I'm so sorry."

"Shut up!" Hanabi screamed, "I don't want your pity!" Her nails clawed into my skin, her hands bruising my arms. "I hate you!"

She cracked. She was keeping everything she had ever felt for the past couple of years bottled up deep inside her. Now, she finally couldn't take it anymore.

Hanabi released my arms and turned away from me.

I warily stepped towards her.

"Don't," she seethed. "Don't come any closer. I never want to see you again. Leave. Now!"

Without wiping or concealing my tears, I slowly turned around and walked towards the door. I stopped just before I grabbed the doorknob.

"I truly am sorry for what I did Hanabi."

I was answered with silence. I took that as my queue to leave.

At the time, I did not acknowledge the fact that I did not once stutter. Only when I analyzed what had happened after the confrontation had occurred, did I take notice.

I guess I have changed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's P.O.V<p>

I put the keys in the ignition of my Maserati. The engine roared to life.

I told Haruno that I would pick her up at noon today. That's precisely what I was going to do. I had Naruto make a reservation for one of his father's restaurants. The most impressive one. If she were to see it for herself, perhaps she would be willing to sell off Beryl Fantasies and whatever other gentlemen clubs she owned. Even the dobe could probably guess that she did not enjoy what she did. No matter what she said, her extensive collection of medical books proved otherwise.

I drove to the slum, where her business was located.

The goal was to get closer to her. I needed to do that the quickest way possible, whether it was as a friend or as a lover. It didn't matter which of the two would prove to be quicker. All that mattered was that I discovered the Green Dragon's identity and put the bastard behind bars where he belonged.

Naruto and I agreed to meet with Itachi at the prison where they were keeping the accomplice of the Green Dragon at seven. Luckily, Naruto's whore was able to provide us more information than Karin. Even if it was just a name, it was more then enough for now.

I pulled up to Beryl Fantasies with eight minutes to spare. I turned off the engine and took the key out of the ignition. I calmly stepped out of my black Maserati, quickly taking notice of all the indiscreet gawks from the idly wandering low lives passing by. I made sure to securely lock the car door before leisurely making my way towards the entrance.

Before I could knock, the door opened to reveal a raccoon-eyed, tear-stain faced Karin.

The only thing I could manage to do, at that moment, was to stare at her in shock. Though, I knew I shouldn't been so surprised. She worked here, after all.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Someone had made her cry. Was it Haruno? It irritated me that she being upset angered me. She shouldn't still have an effect on me dammit!

"Karin." I acknowledged.

She screwed me over. Why the fuck should I feel sorry for her? Whatever happened, she got what she deserved. She was as valuable as the dirt on my shoe now . . . or so I made myself believe. It was pathetic, I'd probably still go back to her if she gave me the chance. I _was_ doing this all for her, wasn't I? Goddammit!

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Karin asked.

Even the way she said my name made me want to drive her into the wall and kiss her senseless. I hate feeling this way. Why can't she just fall off the face of the earth?

Before I could answer, I heard Haruno's voice come from inside the building.

"Karin, you should really get going. I have someone coming over in a matter of seconds. It's really in your best interest to—" Haruno stopped upon seeing Karin and me in the doorway. She gasped lightly, "U-Uchiha-san! You're early . . . again. Oh, um, well . . . uh . . . ."

I sighed inwardly. She was so _good _at making awkward situations even worse than they originally were. A job well done, Haruno. You should be proud o your handiwork.

"What is _he_ doing here, Sakura?" Karin turned around to ask her.

Haruno looked everywhere but, Karin. Che, and you're supposed to be her boss?

"It's not what you think Karin. I promise! It's just that our me—"

Instead of enduring another one of her rambling sessions, I pushed past my ex-girlfriend and wrapped an arm around the babbling pinkette. A heated blush spread across her cheeks. I pulled her flush up against my chest which only caused her cheeks to darken tenfold. I ignored the redhead and looked directly into Haruno's doe-like emerald eyes.

"What are you—?"

With my free hand, I caressed her inflamed cheek.

". . . Sakura."

If she could, she probably would have melted in my arms right then and there. I brought my face closer to hers in a painfully slow manner.

I heard a cry, the distant clicking of heels and the slamming of a door. It was then that I released Haruno from my hold. That's all I wanted. I couldn't stand the thought of Karin being in my presence any more so, I did what I had to in order to get rid of her. No matter how cruel.

Some dark, vengeful part of me chuckled. Now she had a reason to cry.

The poor pinkette looked a bit overwhelmed from my sudden actions. Yes, this woman definitely had never been with a man.

"Sorry," I said simply. "Karin brings out the worst in me."

I don't know why I needed to explain myself. Maybe it was because she was so innocent that it made me feel . . . _guilty _for doing what I did. No. That's preposterous. Uchihas don't feel guilt. There must have been another reason.

"Yo-You heartless bastard."

I looked back the pinkette. Her blushed face and narrowed emerald eyes held rage and embarrassment. Did she just say what I think she did?

"How could you do that to Karin? You made her life miserable! If it weren't for you, sh—"

I glared at her, "You have no right to judge something that doesn't concern you."

"This does concern me!" Haruno yelled, "Karin's a close friend of mine and the fact that you used _me_ to get to her! That's low." She pointed to the door, "Get. Out. I have no interest to do business with some pathetic excuse of a man!"

Haruno swiftly turned around and walked towards her office.

Tch. _Women._

I turned around to exit the gentlemen's club. Great. Now I was going to have to find some other way to get information. Naruto's prostitute was probably a better bet from the start. He could just fuck it out of her.

* * *

><p>Naruto's P.O.V<p>

"Hahahahahahaha! Dude, I can't believe she said that to you, much less kicked you out! Oh my fucking ramen! I think I'm in love! Hahaha, serves you right Teme!"

Unbelievable! This Haruno, Sakura girl must be one hellova woman to basically tell Teme that he was a worthless piece of shit! Aww, this is just too good!

I felt something hard collide with the side of my face.

I growled, "Oi Teme!"

"You know for someone who knows so little, you sure talk a lot."

"Teme!"

I heard someone sigh. I looked to Itachi who was just shaking his head annoyance.

"Are you two done yet or do you need another minute?"

"Hn."

Geez. Teme and his non-existant vocabulary. I'm glad that woman called him out for what he was.

"I'll get you later for this," I hissed to Sasuke. He just glared at me from the corner of his eye. Typical Teme.

"Remeber, you are being watched." Itachi warned before opening the door of the interrogation room.

Sasuke and I entered silently and looked at the man before us. The door was closed behind us.

The man held his head down. He didn't even bother to acknowledge us.

We read all about this guy. He was known as the Great White Snake, Orochimaru. He was a disgusting excuse for a human being. His practices were inhumane.

I decided to be the one to talk first.

"So, you're the sick bastard who likes to toy with corpses for your own personal enjoyment?"

The sickly, pale man regarded me with a demeaning stare and chuckled, "You're mistaken. I experiment with _live _specimen. That way, I can see their reactions to my treatments."

I clenched my jaw to prevent myself from losing my temper. We were being watched; otherwise I would have pummeled him. I would now but then, he probably wouldn't offer us the information we needed.

"A source tells us that you worked alongside Haruno, the Green Dragon." Sasuke said.

The bastard smirked, "We made a few business trades but, it ends there. Haruno wasn't too fond of anyone else's opinions. I, myself, prefer to be the ringleader."

"What kind of trades, exactly." I asked.

"Poisons."

"Well then Orochimaru," Sasuke began, "looks like you were quite familiar with Haruno. Care to disclose what his intentions are?"

He chuckled, "Are you trying to find him? Kukuku good luck, he's more secretive than I was. I wasn't all that well acquainted with him. Why don't you try asking someone else? Someone _female_, perhaps?"

I gritted my teeth. He was referring to Hinata, Karin and Sakura. He fucking knew what exactly we were after. We were going to be here a while.

* * *

><p>Tayuya's P.O.V<p>

"Pick up the phone, ya dick." I murmured while waitin' for him ta answer.

He knew I wasn't a patient person, he was prolongin' answerin' the call just ta get on my nerves 'n damn it was workin'. He finally answered on the seventh ring.

"Took your damn sweet time, didn't ya?" I growled.

I heard a chuckle come from the other side of the line. Tch bastard.

"_It's so good to hear from you, Tayuya. How long has it been since you've graced me with your darling voice?"_

I gritted me teeth, "I didn't call for small talk, ya cunt. I'm callin' ta warn ya."

"_Warn me? I haven't been anything but, nice this year. Surely you wouldn't want to say something you might regret later, hm? Choose your words with caution, Tayuya."_

He was threatenin' me. He knew he had the advantage.

"Stop usin' Sakura for your dirty work, ya selfish bastard! Ya know as well as I do that she's easy ta fuckin' manipulate! If I hear that ya did anythin' to hurt her, I swear I'll—"

"_It's been plesant chatting with you Tayuya but, I'm afraid I have more important business to attend to. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now."_

Who did that lil' piece o' shit think he was?!

"Oh no ya don't!" I yelled into the phone, "Ya fuckin'—"

The beep from my cell signaled that the douchebag fuckin' hung up on me. Fuckin' cocksucker! I threw my phone across the room, it shattered upon hittin' the wall. Damn that motherfucker! Fuck him!

* * *

><p>Next on The Negative Half:<p>

_Kabuto's P.O.V_

"_So, how's the hemlock coming?" I asked as I watched Sakura's small, delicate hands pour the yellowish green liquid in several vials._

_She was beautiful, there was no questioning it. She held the innocence of a lamb with her doe, emerald eyes and long, silky, pastel pink hair. However, there was something eerie about her._

"_It's almost ready," she replied softly._

_I smirked. She's probably still a virgin. Maybe I should deflower her. She probably tastes just as sweet as she looks._

_Making up my mind, I advanced towards her. Yes, I was going to take her. Right here, right now._

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohh! Uh oh! Kabuto wants to rape poor Sakura-chan! What do you think is going to happen? Any clue to who the mystery guy was (the one who was talking to Tayuya)? He seems to have some sort of hold on Sakura. Do you like how Sasuke and Sakura's relationship (if you could even call it that) is coming along? Slow, I know, but they just met. That just can't be rushed, as much as I just want to have them together. What about Hinata? What are your thoughts about her, what glimpse you got of her past and her friendship (I think) with Naruto? Let me know! See you next Saturday! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I've just been M.I.A. Cool, whatevs. . . . . . . Actually, I've just been super busy and when I finally had the time to write, I caught writers block—shivers—_it's_ back! Anyway, I'm here basically wracking my brain waiting for some form of idea to appear out of thin air. Thanks to all of you out there who have read, reviewed, faved, and/or followed this story thus far. Hopefully the next update won't be a several months wait like this one. Forget school lolol, I'm gonna be locking myself in my room, shutting off the wi-fi and I'm gonna write like hell. Can't afford any distractions (I'm easily distracted. I'm that person who looks and says "Where?" when someone lies that they spotted a purple and fushia polka-dotted beluga floating in the sky dancing Zumba while eating a cone of pistachio ice cream . . . I'm totally making that a tumblr post now lol) Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Btw (ew text language) _Let's Play!_ is being rewritten. Yayy! So make sure to check that out next Sunday!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the pot lolol I mean plot XD (I need some food in my system . . .)**

* * *

><p>The Negative Half<p>

Previously on The Negative Half:

_Tayuya's P.O.V_

_I gritted my teeth, "I didn't call for small talk, ya cunt. I'm callin' ta warn ya."_

"Warn me? I haven't been anything but, nice this year. Surely you wouldn't want to say something you might regret later, hm? Choose your words with caution, Tayuya."

_He was threatenin' me. He knew he had the advantage._

"_Stop usin' Sakura for your dirty work, ya selfish bastard! Ya know as well as I do that she's easy ta fuckin' manipulate! If I hear that ya did anythin' to hurt her, I swear I'll—"_

"It's been plesant chatting with you Tayuya but, I'm afraid I have more important business to attend to. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now."

_Who did that lil' piece o' shit think he was?!_

"_Oh no ya don't!" I yelled into the phone, "Ya fuckin'—"_

_The beep from my cell signaled that the douchebag fuckin' hung up on me. Fuckin' cocksucker! I threw my phone across the room, it shattered upon hittin' the wall. Damn that motherfucker! Fuck him!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Harlequin Charlatan<p>

_"The selfish blood runs through my veins. . . . I am the lie that you adore. I feed the rich and fuck the poor. . . . _I got what you want._ . . . ____I am the closest thing to God, so worship me and never stop. . . . Lies are entertainment. You are down on your knees begging me for more." ~ Excerpt from "Don't Stop" by Innerpartysystem_

* * *

><p><em><em>Sasuke's P.O.V<em>_

"Remember, get answers from that slut of yours."

The interrogation session did not provide us with the answers we needed.

"She's not a slut, Teme!" The dobe shouted, "I'm going to call her up later. Geez, if you need answers so bad, go apologize to that bar owner! Or, better yet, go suck up to Karin!"

"Tch," I rolled my eyes, "like hell."

"Fine. I'll try Hinata-chan again but, you have to apologize to at least _one_ of them. Don't expect me to do _all_ the dirty work for you."

The Dobe dug his phone out of his pocket. I did the same as he dialed the whore's number. The snake might have only left us with a small hint but, it was better than nothing. As much as I hate to admit, Naruto was right in _some_ aspect. Both Karin and Sakura were somehow connected to Haruno. The question is, which one knew _more_?

After finally making up my mind, I scrolled through my contacts and texted her.

_I'd like to make things right. Meet me in Hoshino's at noon tomorrow._

I looked over at the dobe. He was looking at something on his phone. "Hinata-chan isn't answering but, I left her a message. I also texted Shikamaru to let him know what we found out. Maybe he can come up with something or find someone else who's been associated with that creep Orochimaru."

I gave a curt nod. "Hn."

He was a dobe but, he did have his moments.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go. I gotta catch the last train. Later Teme 'ttebayo!"

Dead Last sprinted away and I dialed my older brother's number. Perhaps he would be able to dig out other affiliates of that snake.

_"Otouto."_

"Aniki." I greeted.

_"Is there something you need?" _

I had to swallow my pride for the next words that unwillingly came out of my mouth. "I need your help."

* * *

><p><em>Sai's P.O.V<em>

"Arigatou, Sai." Ugly gave a smile—not a fake one but, close to one—as she took the box from my hands. "Why don't you come in?"

She turned around to walk towards her office. When I entered, I made sure to close the door behind me. I didn't have to worry about locking it because it locked automatically. Even from the worker's entrance, I could hear the booming bassline from the blasting club music.

Jade Palace was very different from Beryl Fantasies. Beryl was in a dingy slum; however, it was still sought out by many. Jade, on the other hand, was in the middle of everything opulent and grand. High class, low class, middle class. Ugly served them all.

"Sai-kun!" A scantily dressed woman with blue hair clung onto my arm. She rubbed her breasts on me as she said in a whiny voice, "I've missed you! You never come around anymore!"

Before I could say anything, Ugly came over and scolded, "Yumi. Get back out there or I'll cut your paycheck."

That was enough for her to release her hold on my arm. Instead of obeying Ugly, she sauntered over to her. "If I make double tonight than what I usually make, can I come to your office?"

Why would she want to go there? From what I've heard, employees are never the same once they enter. Ino was a prime example of that, so she's said. Even if it was at Beryl, the management at Jade was no different.

A look of shock flashed across Ugly's green eyes before she frowned, "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Annoying asked while childishly stomping her foot. "How come all the other girls get a promotion? I've been working here longer than they have! I deserve to be paid more! I'm the best at this job an you know it!"

Ugly simply turned around and growled, "And if you want to keep your job than go back out there."

Ugly walked away and I followed her, not once looking back at the blue-haired woman.

We finally reached her office at the end of the hall. Ugly typed in her passcode in order to unlock her office door. Another difference between Jade and Beryl. Jade was more high-tech while Beryl was more old-fashioned. That was probably the reason why Ugly preferred the latter more. She always had a thing for antiques.

I had only been inside the Jade Palace office once before. It hadn't changed since my last visit. I suppose Ugly was one of those people who didn't particularly like change.

"You must like her."

After she set the box I had delivered aside, she turned around to look at me with a befuddled expression. "What do you mean?" It took a moment for my words to settle in, then it all clicked. She sighed upon understanding what I had meant. "Yumi's a good girl. . . . But so was Karin and Ino and Hinata." Ugly hugged herself in the way people do when they are subconscious—or so I've read. "None of the girls who have entered the offices of any of the clubs deserved what happened. But, I can't take any of it back no matter how much I wish I could. Apologizing and feeling guilty can **never** undo what I have done to those girls, to my own _friends_."

Her eyes held a look full of guilt. She was like the man from Greek mythology, Atlas, holding the heavens upon his shoulders.

"You better leave, Sai," was the only thing she said, "before _they_ come."

I nodded, understanding who she meant. However, I was a man on a mission.

"Ino wants to see you. She wanted to know if you would stop by one of these days when you're free."

Ugly turned and with her back facing me, she said, "Tell her I'm busy."

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see me. Lying was a bad thing to do, everyone knows that. Even a white lie could cause something catastrophic. I could, however, lie to most people I've encountered. My cousin, Sasuke, was a prime example of that when he demanded I tell him of the Green Dragon. I know where my loyalties lie.

There are only a few select people I cannot bring myself to lie to. I hold them too dearly. My late brother, Ugly, the librarian who always give me new books to read, Ino and myself. Many people lie to themselves. Ino did for years. She was involved with this business—still is. She really needed her best friend by her side and Sakura needed her too.

But, I know I shouldn't push her. It would only drive her further away. "Okay but, make sure to keep the thought in mind. I'll see you around, Sakura."

And I left her to mull that over in her head. The sooner she visited Ino, the better.

* * *

><p><em>Karin's P.O.V<em>

I crossed my legs while looking directly in front of me. I tried to keep up an indifferent front, much like the prime example I was staring at.

You know when you're torn between wanting something so bad but, knowing it's best you shouldn't go for it? Well, that's exactly what I'm feeling right now. Today, my ex-boyfriend sent me a text saying he wanted to make things right. I can't decide if I came for all the wrong reasons or for all the right ones.

We waited silently for our drinks to arrive. It was purely nerve-wracking. Neither of us could conjure up the right words to say to the other. It was ridiculous. Any words would have sufficed. There were really no need for right or wrong ones.

I heaved a sigh, "Maybe this was a mistake."

His onyx eyes bored into mine and in that moment, I realized just how badly I wanted him back. But . . . I wanted him for all the wrong reasons.

I gave him my best attempt at a smile, "Come on now, don't look so shocked. I know you didn't arrange this so we could start dating again. I saw the way you held Sakura."

He opened his mouth to say something. I cut him off smoothly, I knew my resolve would break if I heard his deep, velvety voice. "I know you came looking for something else, you always have an ulterior motive. Sorry but, I'm afraid I can't give you the answers you're looking for. Naruto already beat you to it. If you want answers, you're just going to have to ask someone else."

I shakily stood up and turned around to walk away.

"Sorry, Karin."

I froze, my heart was about to leap from my chest. The tears that held weld up in my eyes spilled down my cheeks. I hugged myself and gave a small smile that he couldn't see, "Goodbye, Sasuke."

And I walked away.

It was about time I did anyway. Tonight I realized that what I felt for Sasuke wasn't love. If I _really_ loved him, I would've exposed Sakura's secret. But, I didn't . . . because I love Sakura and would **never** throw her under the bus for something as little as my feelings for Sasuke.

I fumbled with my clutch and pulled out my cell. I dialed a phone number I'd never thought I'd ever call again. I pressed it to my ear and waited for him to pick up.

He answered on the third ring.

_"Why are you calling me, Karin?"_

I rolled my eyes, "What, no greeting? Be grateful I took time out of my precious day to speak with the likes of you. I'm calling about Sakura, she's in trouble."

_"What kind of trouble?"_

There was no hint of regency in his tone but if there was one thing I was completely sure about, it was that he didn't want this secret to ever see the light of day.

Sorry Sasuke . . . Naruto . . . . This is for Sakura's sake.

"I have two men that are digging up information concerning the identity of the Green Dragon and they already have Sakura in their sight."

* * *

><p><em>Kabuto's P.O.V<em>

"So, how's the hemlock coming?" I asked as I watched Sakura's small, delicate hands pour the yellowish green liquid in several vials.

She was beautiful, there was no questioning it. She held the innocence of a lamb with her doe, emerald eyes and long, silky, pastel pink hair. However, there was something eerie about her.

"It's almost ready," she replied softly.

I smirked. She's probably still a virgin. Maybe I should deflower her. She probably tastes just as sweet as she looks.

Making up my mind, I advanced towards her. Yes, I was going to take her. Right here, right now.

She seemed to be in her own world, so focused on the task at hand. She was compelling. Why was she in this line of business anyway? It didn't matter.

I got up right behind her and she visibly stiffened. I grinned and let my hand graze up her arm slightly. "Don't worry. I just wanted to get a closer look."

The next thing I knew, my back collided with the ground and I was clutching the side of my face in pain. "You bitch!" I ground out, "That fucking hurt!"

She acted as if nothing happened. "Well, I'd hope so."

I got up on my feet and towered over her. It didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. This bitch. She thought she was better than everyone just because she thinks that no one has the balls to fuck with her. Even Orochimaru-sama—

"Kabuto."

That voice caused me to freeze in place. It was him. He leisurely walked towards us.

I chuckled, "It's been a while, Sasori-sama. Never thought I'd see you venturing these parts of town ever again. Having fun with those fucking puppets of yours?"

He glared at me. "I think it's time for you to leave, Kabuto."

I grinned, "Alright." My eyes flashed back to the girl still working on the poison, as if nothing ever happened. I looked back to her older brother who was glaring at me. She's lucky he came to her rescue. "I know when I'm not wanted."

As I began to walk out, I felt a cool metal press against my temple. I froze upon recognizing what it was. Sasori's breath crept on my neck, "If I find you creeping around my territory again, I'll obliterate you."

I gritted my teeth. "You wouldn't. You need my business."

"That's what you think." The gun pressed further against my skin. "I won't hesitate to pull the trigger next time."

With a rough shove, he released me and I continued on walking out the door. If that's how he wants to play, fine then. I'll bring out the big guns next time round.

"Heh, don't make light of me. You've made a big mistake, _Haruno_."

* * *

><p>Next on The Negative Half:<p>

_Sasori's P.O.V_

_"You can't keep doing this to yourself. This needs to end now. You've even got Tayuya worried sick."_

_She refused to look at me, keeping her gaze locked on the vials of various poisons in front of her._

_"Sakura, stop this." I pleaded, "Go back to medical school, get your degree, achieve your dream. Don't rot away like this. You hate this."_

_I tried and tried but, she was as distant as ever. I couldn't reach her . . . not like this, not with the circumstances._

_Karin called me so I could fix this, fix my little sister and I will._

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the shortness. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think of all that's happening so for. Sorry if this chapter seems so disconnected, I wrote this in choppy parts and with a lot of time laced inbetween so . . . yeah. Make sure to check out the revised chapter of coming next week for <em>Let's Play!<em>**


End file.
